Girl Night Out
by Sueona
Summary: Rumors start to spread. When Akihito gets wind of these rumors, he goes undercover to find out if it is true. Instead, he opens himself to the yakuza. Will Asami open himself up to Akihito or turn away?


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder.

Warnings: Smex, Angst. (Rated R).

Pairings: Asami/Takaba

Summary: Rumors start to spread. When Akihito gets wind of these rumors, he goes undercover to find out if it is true. Instead, he opens himself to the yakuza. Will Asami open himself up to Akihito or turn away?

Notes: Hello, here is another one-shot. This idea came out of no one and it took me a while to write it the way I wanted it. It has some humor in it and the characters might seem a little OOC. Hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

While sitting down at a small café with his two best friends, the photographer smiles happily. Everything has gone well for the past week. Escaping some goons after taking pictures of an illegal business deal, having it print through papers without his so claimed lover stopping them, paying all his bills for the entire month, and no kidnapings. So, of course, he is excited and nothing could go wrong now. As their drinks come, Akihito asks, "What are we planning to do tonight?"

With a surprised look, Kou mumbles, "You free tonight? Don't have any important job to run to?"

Shaking his head, Akihito promises, "No jobs tonight swear." Suddenly a few good-looking women sit right behind their table and start chatting loudly. This doesn't even shake the good mood out of the photographer.

One woman speaks loudly, "Did you hear the newest gossip about Club Sion? Or more like the owner of the Club?"

Her friend leans over the table like she couldn't hear her and asks, "What? What gossip?"

The first woman speaks again, "Well, the word going around is he is a big time player with all the women that comes into the club." As she holds up the membership card, she states, "We are going tonight. If we are lucky, maybe one of us can have a fun night with him."

Kou retorts, "Lucky dude. Having all these hot chicks wanting him."

As he blinks his eyes, Takato responds, "Hey, Aki. You look like you are about to explode."

Gripping his glass, almost breaking it into pieces, Akihito growls lowly and dangerously. While his friends back up a little to stop from being in his crossfire, he mumbles for only him to hear, "That two timing bastard. I'm so going to figure a way to chop off his manhood. See how he likes that." When he glances over at the women, he watches the one doing the most talking place the membership card inside her purse. With an evil grin upon his face, while she wasn't paying attention he pick pockets her purse quickly and puts the membership card in his pocket. Tonight, he is going to really give the yakuza a run for his money.

Taking a chance, Kou asks in a nervous voice, "Hmm, Aki, you up for tonight, right?"

With a glare at his friend, the photographer growls out, "Seems I have a damn job to take care of."

Kou asks, "Didn't you just say that . . . "

Akihito yells, "I just said that I have a job!" Both of his friends look at him then at each other. Of course, he ignores them and listens to the women. Could it be true or could these idiots really think they have a chance with someone like Asami? Throwing some money down for the drinks, he stands up and walks out without even saying a word to his friends. Tonight, he will find out wether the yakuza is two timing or not. As he shoves his hands into the jean pockets, he curses, "Damn bastard. I swear if he is, I'll . . . I'll really make him regret it." While walking to his apartment, the photographer thinks of how to get into the club without Asami knowing. Finally the idea hits him and he runs all the way to his home. When he gets in, he goes straight to his closet and tosses tons of clothes onto the floor.

As he walks inside the apartment, Takato yells out, "Hey, Aki!" When he hears cursing, he nods his head to the bedroom. While both he and Kou walk inside the bedroom to see clothes being throwing around, he asks, "What are you looking for?"

Inside the small closet, Akihito mumbles, "A disguise for my stake out tonight." When he finds what he was looking for, he yells, "Got it! I knew I kept the stupid thing."

While his friend brings out women's clothes, Kou states, "Don't tell me that you are going to wear that!"

As an evil grin forms on his thin lips, the photographer answers, "Yes. I need a disguise and this is perfect."

Kou sighs out, "All right. Guess we will talk tomorrow then." When Akihito nods, he leaves with Takato.

--

When he walks up to the club doors, Akihito feels a little uneasy with dressing like a girl. Even to go as far as shaving his legs to play the part. As he notices the women from the café, he snickers to himself while watching the girl trying to find the club's membership card. While walking up to the doors, he mumbles to himself, "Serves them right."

A bodyguard raises an eyebrow and is ready to say get lost but the young girl pulls out the membership card. As he looks over at the other guard to only have the other shrug his shoulders, he lets the woman pass. When she enters, he mumbles, "She was hot."

Inside a VIP room, Asami and a few of his bodyguards sit there, watching the people walk in and out of the club. As he relaxes, Asami thinks he should have ordered his pet brought here. While lifting his drink to his lips, his golden orbs catch a woman walking inside. Her pale legs catch his attention quickly. Scanning her from the bottom to top, he notices the short black skirt and a dark red tank top. As he takes a slip of whiskey, he watches her every move. The way the young woman walks and how the long blonde hair moves. When he hears his men gossip how hot she is, he mumbles to himself, "A wig. Nothing up top. A water bra. Hmm, interesting."

Inside the club, Akihito sits at the table in the corner, knowing by now the place will card him and his cover will be blown. While watching everyone chatting and laughing, he sighs to himself for being bored. Maybe he should have just asked Asami instead of wasting his time. While pondering on the thought, he growls to himself, "Damn bastard would lie anyway." A few guys walk over to chat with him but one glare sent their way gets them to back up quickly and leave him alone. Even now, he can't believe he still kept the stupid Halloween costume that he sister made him wear.

Up in the VIP room, Asami continues to watch the one woman. No one else has his attention at this minute. As he notices those beautiful orbs, he smirks to himself. Ideas form into his mind quickly of what he will do tonight.

One bodyguard groans out, "That babe is hot as hell. Looks like she is taken too."

Another guard asks, "How do you know?"

The first bodyguard responds, "Easy. She keeps pushing the guys away."

With a sigh, the second guard mumbles, "Yeah. Damn, just our luck. I wouldn't mind getting her into . . . "

Asami speaks up coldly, "Finish that statement and you won't see the rest of the night." As his hand tightens around the glass, he narrows his eyes down at the crowd. All these advances on that woman are driving the yakuza mad with jealously. While lighting up a cigarette, he thinks, "Oh, my cute Akihito, you played dress up for all these people. You are going to pay for it big time. No one else is supposed to see you like that but me."

While looking over his friend, the second guard whispers, "Boss is acting strange."

The first bodyguard replies in a soft voice, "Yeah. He never minded us talking like this before."

As an hour goes by, Akihito taps his fingers against the table in boredom. Not even once has he seen the older man come down from his office. It would seem those women were lying through their teeth and now he is stuck here. Maybe it is time for him to take his leave before Asami finds out about him being in the club without being dragged here. No point giving the yakuza any stupid ideas.

A man walks over and asks, "Are you alone, sweet thing?"

When he looks up to see an old male, the photographer curses his luck. This man doesn't look like someone to easy push away. Instead this old guy looks like he would love to see a struggle within someone. As he takes a deep breath, he remembers to sound like a girl and voice out, "Go to hell. It would seem your mate who would be to your taste will be there, waiting for your old fucking self." When the man grabs him and pulls him up from the seat in anger, Akihito wants to scream for his stupid big mouth. Everyone turns to look what is going on but not even one comes over to help him out. When this guy raises his hand to smack him, he shuts his eyes.

Before a blow can hit, Asami grabs the old man's arm and asks in a dangerous voice, "Is there a problem, Itou-san?"

As he looks at Asami, Itou responds, "This bitch should learn some manners."

When he looks over to notice the lower head, the yakuza smirks and voices out, "I'll take care of that. I'm sure this young woman will know manners after I'm done with her." That is right, he has no plan to let this go. Every men in this place has been talking about something that belongs to him and this time he is going to make sure every single person knows it.

Clenching his hands into fists, Akihito growls lowly and thinks, "So it is true. Oh, wait. I'm going to make him pay."

Pushing her to Asami, Itou replies, "Of course."

When Itou walks away, Asami leans down and whispers into the woman's ear, "You really are naughty and are in need of a lesson." Before the other can say a word, he drags her off with little struggle. With a smirk on his face, he orders to Akira, "No one is to disturb me at all."

Blinking his eyes at the woman, surprised to see his boss taking her, Akira mentions, "What about Takaba-kun?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the yakuza asks, "What about him?" His bodyguard says nothing and he continues to take the woman to his office.

As he looks up sharply without letting the older man see his eyes, Akihito growls even more. When the yakuza turns to look at him, he quickly lowers his head. Many thoughts of how to make Asami pay plays through his head. This time, he going to make the older man regret everything. When he is pushed inside the office, the photographer asks in a girl's voice, "Didn't you ever hear, you should treat a girl right?"

Locking the office door, the yakuza slowly takes off his suit jacket and throws it onto the couch. As he tugs at the tie to loosen it since he'll be needing it soon, Asami answers, "Would if you were a girl." With a tilt of his head to scan over the body of his younger lover, he mocks, "You play the part of a woman for everyone else but I'm not fooled, my cute Akihito. Must admit, you look great in the outfit to even to have every men in this place look at you with desire."

Looking up sharply, the photographer gulps down a lump in his throat. As he notices those golden orbs narrow, he backs up slowly and asks a stupid question, "How . . . How did you know it was me?"

As he stares into widen hazel orbs, the yakuza looks over the smooth legs and comments, "You even shaved. Wow, I'm impressed." In quick moments, he pushes the younger man against his desk. While slipping his hand up the skirt, he whispers into Akihito's ears, "Your legs. I can tell you apart from anyone by your legs."

While the older man slowly runs his fingers over the right spots to make him into puddy, Akihito groans out as pleasure shoots through his body. When he feels his upper body pushed onto the desk and he hands tie down, he squirms and whimpers, "No. No. Asami." Oh, he is so in for it. By the way the yakuza is looking at him makes him know that it will be a long rough night for him. Why did he have to dress up? But if Asami is excited over this, does that mean the other has been playing around? As he squirms even more to only rub against the strong body above him, he reacts to sexual desire quickly.

Kissing the photographer's neck, the yakuza growls out, "But you are in need of a punishment. How dare you let others see you like this? I had to listen to my men gossip about how hot you were tonight? Tempting me to shoot them on the spot."

When he feels Asami sucking hard right under his ear, Akihito whimpers loudly. That isn't going to be easy to cover up and he has to go places tomorrow too. As he squirms under the well-tone body, he pleads, "Asami . . . Asami . . . Asami . . . Asami . . . " All other words are leaving his mind. What was he going to say? Feeling fingers teasing him through the lace women's underwear, he groans out in pleasure. Why did he come there again?

As he looks down at those daze hazel orbs, Asami asks, "What were you going to say?" Before the younger man can respond, he runs his finger nail over the slit to have Akihito jolt and moan loudly.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Akihito knows he has one chance to get out of danger and that is telling the truth. As he closes his eyes to try and stop the pleasure coursing its way through him, he pants out, "R-rumers. Some-someone sa-said th-that you wer-were fooling a-around."

Stopping from everything to gain a some whimper out of his lover, the yakuza asks, "Were you jealous, Akihito?" When the other doesn't answer at all, he slaps the photographer's leg.

As he jolts up, Akihito curses, " Ow, that hurt, you know. Fuck you, bastard." When he sees golden orbs staring down at him, waiting for an answer, he turns his head and groans out, "Yes. All right. I was jealous. It's true about you fooling around or you wouldn't be this excited by me looking like a woman."

While looking down at the younger man, Asami chuckles softly at the naive behavior the photographer shows. Before his lover can say a word, he kisses the thin lips hard. Like always, Akihito invites him inside. As he explores every inch and makes sure Akihito is breathless, he pulls back and asks in a teasing voice, "Did you ever think I might be excited because it is you who is dressing like this?" Of course, he doesn't receive a response. As his hand slides up the skirt once again, he whispers, "No one else is allowed to see you like this. You belong to me and I'm going to make sure everyone knows it."

Squirming under the well-built body, Akihito tries to rant out that he belongs to no one. But once those talent fingers run over his groin, his words die into moans.

As he feels precum through the lace fabric, the yakuza taunts, "Already, Akihito? Can't you hold on for the real fun to begin?" Stepping back, he smirks to see the flush cheeks from the younger man. When he walks behind the desk, he states, "Now, just wait a little bit. I have to get some supplies for the fun to start."

When the understanding of those words go through his mind, the photographer squirms on top of the desk. There is no way he is going to let this go on more. As he tries to untie his wrists, he thinks of how to get out of this situation. What could he give the yakuza to calm his anger down? Oh, yes, he can tell the older man is pissed even if he is talking calmly. While looking behind him to see Asami barking out orders over the phone, he says the first thing that comes to mind, "I'll never dress like this again except for you and . . . and . . . and . . . " Once he finishes this sentence, Akihito is going to hate himself for it. With a deep breath, he mumbles, "And I'll be a good pet for my master." When the yakuza pauses on the phone, he stares straight into golden orbs that show amusement.

Hanging up the phone without waiting for a response, Asami smirks at the younger man. As he steps forward to his lover, he pulls the photographer up to chuckle softly to have Akihito wrap his legs around him. While his hand moves up the back slowly, he whispers into Akihito's ear, "A good pet, huh? Lets see how good you can be." With that said, he lowers his lover down on his feet and pulls him out of the office.

As he is pulled through the halls, Akihito wonders what the older man is thinking about. When he is pulled into a room to only blush to see people looking over at them, he mumbles under his breath, "Bastard."

Leaning down to the younger man's ear, Asami replies, "Good pet, remember."

Balling his hands into fists, the photographer groans from his stupid attempt of calming down a jealous yakuza. When he is pulled onto the older man's lap, he growls lowly.

The man before, Itou comments, "She is a she-devil, Asami-sama."

Before his lover can make a fuss, the yakuza responds, "More like a tiger, Itou-san. Be glad I came when I did. I don't think you have a taste for cross dressers."

Spitting out his drink over the carpet, Itou asks, "What are you talking about?"

In gentleness, Asami takes off the wig to hear Akihito hiss has his light brownish locks being pulled. When everyone gasps in the room, he turns around and introduces, "Meet my little wild cat, Itou-san. Next time keep your hands off." The last statement was a warning.

As one bodyguard pales, he mumbles, "Shit. I was checking out the boss' pet."

Squirming on Asami's lap, Akihito growls out with a red face, "Let me go, you fucking old bastard." His anger is soaring through him and he can't take this embarrassment anymore. As he gains a slap to his thigh, he hisses.

With narrow eyes at his lover, Asami growls out dangerously and coldly, "You behave or I will do what I was planning earlier." This stops all actions of getting away from him. As he runs his hand up the skirt, he whispers into the ear, "You going to do whatever I say."

While closing his eyes, the photographer has to ask, "What if I don't do what you want?" Once again, he hears everyone in the room gasp.

When a smirk forms on his lips, the yakuza whispers very softly into the other's ear, "Then you will earn five smacks on that firm behind of yours and not from my hand either."

As he squirms to look into those golden orbs, Akihito retorts, "You wouldn't?" When his lover's smirk widens, he gulps down the lump but he can't stop the desire running through him. What can he say? This cold man taught his body to enjoy pleasure and pain. Besides, he already knows how it feels for leather against his skin. While imagines of past encounters of being punished enter his mind, he groans lowly and leans up to whisper into the yakuza's ear, "I've been a very naughty boy." What has gotten into him? Why is he asking to be punished? When he watches those fierce golden orbs flicker to lust, he rubs his lower body against the older man to give the other the hint of what he needs right now.

Finding it amusing by his pet like this, Asami responds, "No holding back this time." As he lifts the younger man in his arms with ease, he walks out without saying a word. No one would dare say anything about this since they would end up at the bottom of the river anyway. When he goes inside a private room, he tosses the photographer onto the bed. As a slight flicker of fear runs through those hazel orbs, he asks in a teasing voice, "Are you backing out now, Akihito?"

While noticing the leather paddle sitting there and chains, the photographer gulps once again. Why did he want this? Is he really into this kind of stuff? So many confusing questions run through his head and no way to answer them. After all, the older man was his first and he can't figure out if he would enjoy anyone else doing this kind of thing to him. Always hating losing control, but with the yakuza it is excitement giving up his control to the other. When he hears the click of the lock, he looks up at Asami to see the older male watching him. Almost staring at him like a wild animal waiting for a moment of weakness to jump their prey.

When he watches his lover move up to the bed broad, the yakuza asks, "Are you going to beg for me to stop already? We didn't even start the fun." Taking steps toward the younger man, he sits on the edge of the bed and stares into hazel orbs.

As he puts down his tied hands on his lap, Akihito ponders why he finds this exciting. It is painful, but still he feels pleasure from it. When he feels a hand wonder up the skirt again, he bites his lip to stop the moaning from slipping out. Within seconds, he is laying on his bed with the yakuza leaning over him. Right this second, the photographer realizes why he doesn't mind this kind of thing with Asami. It is because he trusts the older man with his life. But could he trust the other with his heart? As a tongue runs up his neck to his ear, he buckles up against the well-tone body.

While toying with the younger man's ear, Asami whispers out his question, "What do you want, Akihito?"

Shaking his head, the photographer doesn't want that asked. It is much easier for this to be forced onto him. Is it really forced though? It doesn't matter. He doesn't want to answer this question. What he wants is something the yakuza can't give him. Deep inside, the one thing the young man wants is this man to be his. Body, soul, and heart. All of it to belong to him and only him. Does that make him a selfish person? When he feels his hands pushed down and strapped to the headboard, he whimpers, "No. Stop it, Asami!"

Stripping the clothes off the younger man to leave Akihito open to his eyes, the yakuza responds, "You aren't escaping that question. I let it go all this time and now I want to know what you want. Anything you ask for is what I will give you." What has gotten into him? After all, he already knows the other wants his freedom more than anything. Can he really give that to his lover? If he lets the younger man have his freedom, will the photographer ever return to him. Could these emotions be fear? So, confusing to feel things like this when he swore to shut out all emotions for good.

As he sees an easy way out of the question, knowing it will never be given to him, Akihito says, "I want my freedom."

Like he thought, his lover wants freedom. Unstrapping Akihito from the bed, Asami replies calmly and unemotionally, "Then you have it. You are free to go."

While blinking his eyes in confusion, the photographer can't believe the words being said to him. Suddenly fear rushes through him. Could this mean the older man doesn't want him anymore? When Asami stands up, Akihito grabs the yakuza's arm without thinking and pleads, "Don't abandon me, Asami. Not after all I been through to stay by your side." As all the bottle up emotions crash through him, tears roll down his face.

When he wipes the tears away from the face, Asami responds, "I ask a question and give you what you want. Now, you are saying the most insane things I have ever heard." As he stares into those pleading eyes, he continues to speak, "You confuse the hell out of me. One minute you say that I don't listen or ask for permission. When I do and give you what you want, you sit there crying." Pulling away since his anger from the confusing emotions inside of him, he shows the anger through his voice, "What the hell is it that you want, Akihito!?" Why is he acting like this? How can one person bring out this side of him? All this time, he threw lovers away like nothing. Settling down his own needs and then throwing away the other like nothing. Never before did he sit there and ask for things. He just took what he wanted and turned his back on the other person.

As he stares at the yakuza, Akihito stands up in all his glory and walks in front of Asami. Without thinking long since he knows that he would back out of it, he wraps his arms around the strong body. When he feels Asami's entire body, stiffen by his action, he mumbles, "I truly want . . . I truly want is to make love. Not just sex to settle down our lust, but make love to each other." While his entire body flushes, he knows that sounded like the stupidest thing, but he doesn't know how to tell the other that he is in love with him. How can he say words like those when this is much more than just love?

While his mind takes on the meaning behind those words, the yakuza stands there frozen. He had many lovers claim love to him and ask for his heart in return. None of them ever got that from him. None of them ever got this close to him. Even with Akihito not saying those three little words, the other told him that the younger man is in love with him. As he feels the small arms tighten around him and the warm body tense, Asami doesn't know what to say. Those words can never escape his mouth even if his heart tells him to say them. Love is a weakness in his world. But he can already see the strings attaching him to this man. Laying his lover on the bed, he leans over the open body. When those hazel orbs stare into him so openly, he kisses those soft lips gently. This is new to him since he has never been a gentle lover.

As he runs his hands up over the clothed body, the photographer takes a chance and opens his very heart to this cold man. While pulling the dress shirt out of the suit pants, his hands run under the shirt to feel the strong muscles of a person, who somehow can a place inside of his heart. Even if the words will never leave either of their mouths, he can see they are bond together. He might hate being bond to someone like this, but he won't stop it this time.

In seconds, Asami lays over his lover naked. While feeling the younger man explore him like it is their first time, he wonders about all the times they have been together. As his mouth moves over every part of the photographer, the yakuza hears the sweet moans that are music to his ears. Grabbing the lube from the table, he puts some on his fingers. When Akihito spreads his legs, he groans to himself. As he pushes two fingers inside, he feels the other dig nails into his shoulders. He doesn't have to wait long for his lover to start begging to be taken. Unable to be the gentle lover that the photographer desires, he thrusts in hard and rough.

Digging his nails more into the strong shoulders, Akihito feels the tears at the corner of his eyes. As demanding lips kiss him, he runs his finger nails down the back to feel the muscles tense and relax. Everything becomes a blur when he feels the passion between them pick up. As the pace picks up and a hand stroking him, he screams out, "Oh gods, yes, Asami!" He comes not long after with his lover's name rolling off his tongue.

Feeling those muscles tighten around his cock, almost like he will never be released, Asami cums with a small grunt. When he looks down to notice the younger man already asleep, he pulls out to hear a small hiss. Lighting up a cigarette, he ponders on what has happened to him. Yes, he can see that he belongs to Akihito as much as Akihito belongs to him. After all, his wild cat just marked him with his sharp crawls. He knows he is forever bonded to the younger man. Like fate laughing at him at this very minute. As he gives off a real smile, he thinks, "I wanted to make a cage around him, so he could never fly away, and the cage I made was for myself instead."

Notes: Well, here is the one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think.


End file.
